


First the Mercedes, now socks!

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 14/02/15 [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity Night, Gen, Odd socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: socks</p>
            </blockquote>





	First the Mercedes, now socks!

   Herc folded his leg over the other as he placed them on the desk top, leaning in his chair. That was when Douglas started laughing.

   "What is it Douglas?" Herc asked impatiently.

    "Nothing, nothing," Douglas chuckled.

    "Oh! Herc! They're brilliant!" Arthur beamed.

   "What is brilliant, Arthur?" Herc asked, softening at the steward.

   "You're odd socks!" Arthur beamed and whatever composure Douglas had gained, he quickly lost.

   "Thank you Arthur; I see _someone_ has taste," Herc smiled. Douglas looked like he'd faint if he laughed like that for much longer.

   "You-you mean -" More laughing from Douglas, "You _chose_ them like that!"

   "Yes..." Herc raised an eyebrow.

   "I'm sorry, _dude_ ; just _chill_!" Douglas guffawed.

   "Shut up, Douglas," He huffed. Odd socks were awesome!


End file.
